


Haircut

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [21]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie cuts Sportacus' hair.





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> In which I give Sportacus my fear of curling irons because none of you can stop me.

“You know, most heroes wouldn’t let a villain so close to their neck with a sharp object,” Robbie pointed out.

“Most heroes probably have actually barbers in their towns,” Sportacus replied, frowning as he twirled a lock of damp hair in his face. Robbie slapped his hand away and wrapped a black cape around Sportacus’ shoulders.

“You’ll need to sit still,” Robbie said, “Can you do that?”

“Of course I can.”

“Well  _excuse_  me; I’ve only ever seen you on the ‘kangaroo’ setting. Not the ‘still’ setting.”

Sportacus giggled. Robbie clamped a hand on his shoulder, “I said  _still_.” Still grinning, Sportacus sat up straight. The underground lair fell silent as Robbie combed Sportacus’ hair. Soon after, Robbie began cutting. 

He cut with a practiced ease Sportacus had been hoping for. If Robbie had said no to his strange request for a haircut, his next stop at been Bessie’s house. There was no telling how Sportacus’ hair would have turned out then. 

Sportacus felt the cool metal of the scissors against his ear and flinched. The cold retracted immediately and Robbie asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Just... be careful of my ears, okay?”

“Oh I’m  _so glad_  you said something, I was planning on just  _slicing_  through them.”

Sportacus knew full well Robbie was being sarcastic but he still reached up and cupped his hands over his ears. Robbie walked around until he was in front of Sportacus. Tucking the scissors in his pocket, he grabbed Sportacus’ wrist and gently pulled them down.

“Exactly what is your problem?” He asked not unkindly.

“I... I know they stick out a bit,” Sportacus looked down at his boots, “I’m always afraid they’re going to get cut. That’s why I wanted someone I trusted to cut my hair.” He felt embarrassment color his cheeks, “I know it’s stupid but I’ve had problems in the past with barbers cutting too close or curling irons burning them or... sorry, it’s stupid.”

At some point during his rant, Robbie had released his wrists. When Sportacus found the courage to pick up his head again, he was giving Sportacus an odd look. Sportacus expected Robbie to agree with him at any second.

After a moment, Robbie snorted, “You know, most heroes wouldn’t trust a villain.”

Sportacus let himself smile, “Most heroes probably don’t worry about stupid stuff like this.”

“It’s not stupid,” Robbie walked back around behind Sportacus, “What’s stupid is that you let someone get near you with a curling iron. Have you  _seen_  your hair? What would you need that for?”

A bubble of laughter found its way out of Sportacus throat. 

What followed was probably the most stress-free haircut he had ever had.


End file.
